Ich heiße Rose - und wie heißt du?
by yoho
Summary: „Hallo Rose", begrüßt mich Luna. Dann sieht sie mein kalkweißes Gesicht. „Ist was mit Harry oder Hermine passiert?" Ich schüttele den Kopf und lasse mich in einen der Sessel sinken, die vor dem Kamin stehen. „Ich hab ein Mädchen geküsst", murmele ich. Luna sieht überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde sie das irgendwie erschüttern. „Und?", fragt sie.


Title: Ich heiße Rose – und wie heißt du?

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: „Hallo Rose", begrüßt mich Luna. Dann sieht sie mein kalkweißes Gesicht. „Ist was mit Harry oder Hermine passiert?" Ich schüttele den Kopf und lasse mich in einen der Sessel sinken, die vor dem Kamin stehen. „Ich hab ein Mädchen geküsst", murmele ich. Luna sieht überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde sie das irgendwie erschüttern. „Und?", fragt sie.

Authors Note: Es gibt nun seit drei Jahren eine zweite Geschichten-Reihe von yoho. Neben den Stories über Harry, Hermine und ihre Adoptivfamilie, schreibe ich immer mal wieder Kurzgeschichten mit Rose Weasley als Ich-Erzählerin. ‚Ich heiße Rose – und wie heißt du?' ist die sechste Geschichte in dieser Reihe.  
Für diese Stories habe ich mein eigenes, kleines Nachkriegs-HP-Universum geschaffen: Harry ist das Kämpfen leid und hat ein Restaurant mit dem Namen ‚Chez Harry' eröffnet. Auch Hermine hat sich gegen eine Karriere im Ministerium entschieden und führt eine Buchhandlung, die zwei Eingänge hat, einen in der Zaubererwelt und einen in der Muggelwelt.  
Ginny und Harry haben sich getrennt. Erstens liebt Harry in Wirklichkeit eine andere Frau und zweitens ist Ron und Hermines Tochter Rose Harry wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Harry will das nicht erklären. Hermine auch nicht und selbst Ron schweigt sich aus. Ginny findet das sehr verdächtig.  
Die ganze Geschichte um Rose's Herkunft kann man in ‚Der Tag nach dem Weltuntergang' und in ‚Fast eine Familie' nachlesen.  
Und alle bisherigen Titel der Rose-Weasley-Geschichten findet ihr in meinem Profil.

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Ich heiße Rose – und wie heißt du?**

„ _Von unglücklichen Kindern würde ich nie erzählen, wenn ich ein Buch schreibe. Das ist zu gewöhnlich."  
(aus dem kanadischen Spielfilm ‚Mama ist kurz beim Friseur')_

„Ich heiße Rose. Und wie heißt du?" Wenn Mum gedacht hat, sie könnte mich überrumpeln, dann hat sie sich geschnitten. Ich weiß, wie man sich benimmt, wenn plötzlich am ersten Ferientag ein Junge am Frühstückstisch sitzt, den ich noch nie in meinem Leben gesehen habe.

„Ich heiße Nadim", sagt der Junge und mustert mich unauffällig. Ich mustere ihn zurück, ohne aus meiner Neugierde ein Hehl zu machen. Wow! Das ist wohl der bestaussehenste Junge, der mir je vor die Augen gekommen ist. Braunhäutig, mit sehr dunklen Haaren und noch dunkleren Augen. Er ähnelt irgendwie einem von diesen Elfen aus den Büchern in Mums Laden. Außer, dass die Elfen keine Klamotten anhaben, die konsequent eine Nummer zu groß sind.

Ich versuche, so gut es geht, meine Würde zu wahren. Aber das ist leichter gesagt als getan, im Schlafanzug und mit Haaren, die aussehen, als hätte ein Vogel sie für sein Nest zusammengetragen.

Ich gieße mir heißen Kakao ein. Dann puste ich die Dampfschwaden in Mums Richtung und warte. - Ich muss nicht lange warten.

„Nadim ist der Sohn einer Autorin, die bei mir in der Buchhandlung zu einer Lesung eingeladen war. Sie musste überraschend ins Ausland verreisen und hat mich gefragt, ob er so lange bei uns bleiben kann."

„Wie alt bist du?", frage ich Nadim.

„Zwölf", antwortet er.

Danach sagt er kein Wort mehr.

~ . ~ . ~

Angezogen und gekämmt poltere ich die Treppe hinunter. Harry schnibbelt in der Küche vom 'Chez Harry' einen riesigen Berg Gemüse. Das heißt, eigentlich machen fünf Messer die Arbeit und Harry sieht ihnen dabei zu.

Ich setze mich neben ihn auf die Theke, die Küche und Gastraum trennt. „Oben ist ein fremder Junge."

„Ich weiß", sagt Harry. „Ist das schlimm für dich?"

„Kommt ganz drauf an", antworte ich ihm.

„Worauf?"

„Wie er so ist."

„Das wirst du hier unten nicht herausfinden."

Dummerweise hat Harry damit Recht.

„Ich wollte morgen Pilze auf die Speisekarte setzen. Und ich weiß einen Wald, in dem ihr jetzt bestimmt welche findet. Vielleicht hat Nadim ja Lust, dir beim Sammeln zu helfen."

~ . ~ . ~

Portschlüssel sind eine ziemlich unelegante Art zu reisen. Aber immerhin wird mir davon nicht übel, wie beim Apparieren. Ich klopfe mir das Laub und den Waldboden von den Kleidern. Nadim ist ziemlich blass um die Nase, was bei seiner dunklen Hautfarbe besonders auffällt.

„Was ist los?", frage ich ihn. „Hast du noch nie einen Portschlüssel benutzt?"

„Nein", antwortet er. „Mein Vater ist ein Muggel und wir leben in der Muggelwelt."

Ich lasse das erst mal sacken.

„Hast du schon mal Pilze gesammelt?"

Nadim schüttelt den Kopf.

Ich blicke mich kurz um und schneide dann zwei Pilze ab. „Siehst du den Unterschied?"

„Der eine sieht von unten aus wie ein Schwamm und der andere hat so was wie Blätter."

„Die Blätter heißen Lamellen. Aber da du dich nicht mit Pilzen auskennst, solltest du nur solche mit Schwamm sammeln. Da gibt es nur ganz wenige, die giftig sind und Harry kontrolliert die sowieso noch mal."

„Ist so was hier richtig?", fragt Nadim und hält mir ein Prachtexemplar von Steinpilz unter die Nase.

Ich nicke und entdecke dann selber gleich drei große Maronen, die direkt nebeneinander stehen. Die sind zwar nicht so gut wie Steinpilze, aber doch ganz ordentlich.

Beim Pilzesammeln macht es wenig Sinn, nebeneinander zu laufen. Also halten wir etwas Abstand. So finden wir mehr. Das gibt mir die Gelegenheit, Nadim unauffällig zu beobachten und das macht, dass alles in mir kribbelt. Dabei kenne ich ihn kaum. Aber der Hermine-Teil in mir, der für Logik und Vernunft zuständig ist, hat gerade Pause.

Jeder von uns hat zwei große Körbe. Als sie voll sind, setzen wir uns an den Stamm einer großen Eiche und machen Rast. Die Nachmittagssonne lässt die Blätter an den Bäumen goldgelb und rot leuchten. Ich schließe die Augen und genieße die Wärme, als ich plötzlich ein seltsames Geräusch höre.

„Was war das?", frage ich Nadim, aber die Frage ist eigentlich überflüssig. Über Nadims Gesicht laufen dicke Tränen und er schluchzt. Das war das seltsame Geräusch.

Einen Moment weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich habe noch nie neben einem weinenden Jungen gesessen. Dann lege ich ihm meinen Arm um die Schultern.

Aber Nadim weint, wenn das überhaupt geht, nur noch schlimmer. Okay, es ist sicher nicht toll, von seiner Mutter bei wildfremden Leuten abgegeben zu werden, wie eine Reisetasche, die man nicht weiter mit sich rumschleppen will. Aber so schlimm sind Hermine, Harry und ich ja nun auch nicht. Eigentlich sind wir doch ganz nett.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?", frage ich ihn, aber Nadim schüttelt den Kopf.

„Was ist es dann?"

Als ich keine Antwort bekomme, tue ich etwas, was ich mit klarem Verstand nie getan hätte. Aber vielleicht ist dieses Kribbeln ganz tief in mir drin daran schuld, dass ich verrückte Sachen mache. Jedenfalls beuge ich mich zu Nadim hinüber und küsse ihn auf den Mund.

Ganz leicht, wie ein Schmetterling küssen würde.

Mein Herz schlägt dafür so laut, dass man es noch in London hören muss. Bummbumm, bummbumm!

Es wirkt. Nadim hört auf zu weinen und wischt sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Die Erde an seinen Fingern vermischt sich mit seinen Tränen. Jetzt sieht er noch süßer aus, mit den dreckverschmierten Wangen und den immer noch feuchten Augen.

Bummbumm, bummbumm!

Als wir wieder nach Hause kommen, habe ich Mühe, mich mit Harry über Pilze zu unterhalten. Pilze sind gerade so ziemlich das Letzte, was mich interessiert.

Wir sind beide durchgeschwitzt und brauchen dringend eine Dusche. Pilzesammeln kann ganz schön anstrengend sein.

~ . ~ . ~

Ich lasse Nadim den Vortritt im Bad und warte in meinem Zimmer. Ich höre die Dusche und schließe die Augen und bin zurück im Wald unter den rauschenden Baumwipfeln in der warmen Sonne.

Als ich wieder aufwache, rauscht die Dusche nicht mehr. Ich schaue auf die Uhr. Nadim muss längst fertig sein. Warum hat er mich nicht geweckt?

Irgendwie bin ich müde. Kein Wunder. Das war ein aufregender Tag. Hab ich das nur geträumt oder hab ich wirklich meinen ersten Jungen geküsst?

Ich tapse auf Strümpfen über den Flur und öffne die Badezimmertür.

Nadim ist noch nicht fertig. Er steht tropfnass in der Dusche und sieht mich erschrocken an. Und ich starre zurück. Bestimmt eine Minute lang. Das ist grob unhöflich und gehört sich nicht, weil er splitternackt ist. Aber eigentlich ist da nichts, was er vor mir verstecken müsste, denn Nadim ist ein Mädchen.

Ich sage kein Wort und schließe die Badezimmertür so leise, als würden alle um mich herum schlafen. Ich habe ein Mädchen geküsst. Ich habe ein Mädchen geküsst. Ich habe ein Mädchen geküsst…

Mit einem Ruck drehe ich mich um und stürme in unser Wohnzimmer. Die Dose mit dem Flohpulver steht auf dem Kaminsims. Ich nehme eine Handvoll, trete in den Kamin und murmele Lunas Adresse.

~ . ~ . ~

„Ist was mit Harry und Hermine passiert?", fragt mich Luna, als sie mein kalkweißes Gesicht sieht.

Ich schüttele den Kopf und lasse mich in einen der Sessel sinken, die vor dem Kamin stehen. Luna sitzt an einem Tischchen am Fenster. In ihrer Schreibmaschine steckt ein halb beschriebenes Blatt Papier. Sie nimmt ihre Finger von den Tasten und kommt zu mir herüber. Die Armlehne sinkt kaum ein, als sie sich neben mich setzt. „Was ist los?"

„Ich hab ein Mädchen geküsst", murmele ich.

Luna sieht überhaupt nicht so aus, als würde sie das irgendwie erschüttern. „Und?", fragt sie.

Ich erzähle ihr die ganze Geschichte.

„Okay, Nadim ist also ein Mädchen. Aber ist sie dadurch ein anderer Mensch geworden?"

Ich weiß keine Antwort auf diese Frage.

„Magst du sie jetzt nicht mehr, weil sie kein Junge ist?"

„Nein", sage ich und merke, wie mir die Tränen kommen. „Ich mag sie immer noch."

„Und würdest du sie wieder küssen?"

„Mädchen küssen doch keine Mädchen", flüstere ich. „Also jedenfalls nicht so."

„Wo steht das?", fragt Luna.

Ich hasse solche Fragen. „Aber ich mag doch Jungen", schluchze ich.

„Kannst du doch auch", sagt Luna und streichelt mir übers Haar.

„Ich hab auch mal ein Mädchen geküsst. Also richtig geküsst", erklärt Luna. „Und nicht nur einmal."

„Und Lee?", frage ich.

„Lee ist ein Mann und ich liebe ihn. So einfach ist das."

„So einfach ist das", wiederhole ich.

Luna nickt. „Genau. So einfach ist das. Und mit dir ist alles in Ordnung."

Ich starre auf die verlassene Schreibmaschine am Fenster, bis das Bild vor meinen Augen verschwimmt. „Und was soll ich jetzt machen?"

„Für den Anfang könntest du Nadim fragen, wie sie wirklich heißt und warum sie sich als Junge verkleidet hat. Sie hat bestimmt einen Grund."

Darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Auch nicht darüber, dass Nadim gar nicht Nadim heißen kann, weil das doch ein Jungenname ist.

~ . ~ . ~

Als ich zu Hause aus dem Kamin stolpere, falle ich Hermine in die Arme, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.

„Hoppla!", sagt sie. „Wo kommst du denn her?"

„Nadim ist ein Mädchen", antworte ich, ohne mich um ihre Frage zu kümmern.

Hermine lässt mich los und plumpst in den Sessel neben dem Kamin. „Oh", sagt sie, „das sollte eigentlich Nadims Geheimnis bleiben."

Sie zieht mich neben sich in den Sessel und sieht mich sehr ernst an. „Sie muss weiter Nadim bleiben. Das ist wichtig."

„Warum?", frage ich und bin entschlossen mich nicht mit irgendwelchen Geheimniskrämereien abspeisen zu lassen. Ich will die Wahrheit wissen.

Hermine muss es gespürt haben. „Was ich dir erzählt habe, ist nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Nadims Mutter schreibt tatsächlich Bücher. Sie stammt aus Edinburgh und ist eine Hexe. Aber Nadims Vater ist Muggel und kommt aus einem arabischen Land, in dem die Familie bisher auch gelebt hat. Er arbeitete für einen Fernsehsender der Muggel.

„Einigen Leuten hat nicht gefallen, was er im Fernsehen gesagt hat. So was ist ihm schon öfters passiert. Aber dieses Mal haben sie versucht, seine Tochter zu entführen, um ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Sie ist ihren Entführern entkommen. Daraufhin bekam sie einen Haarschnitt und Jungenklamotten und die Familie ist über die Zauberernetzwerke nach England geflohen.

„Ich habe mich mit Nadims Mutter vor zwei Jahren auf einer Lesung angefreundet. Wir haben uns seitdem oft geschrieben. Die beiden standen plötzlich letzte Nacht im Restaurant und haben mich gefragt, ob Nadim hier bleiben kann, bis sie ein sicheres Zuhause gefunden haben. Ich konnte das vorher nicht mit dir besprechen."

Hermine schweigt. Ich schweige.

„Nadim muss also ein Junge bleiben?", frage ich.

Hermine nickt. „Unbedingt. Und du darfst dich nicht verquatschen. Das würde uns alle in Gefahr bringen. Die Leute, die hinter Nadims Vater her sind, haben mit Sicherheit auch Verbindungen in unsere Welt."

~ . ~ . ~

Ich drücke mich eine Weile vor dem Gästezimmer herum. Ist es mir egal, ob Nadim ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist? Ich weiß es nicht. Aber in einem bin ich mir sicher: ich bin ihr nicht böse. Nicht dafür, dass sie sich verkleidet hat und auch nicht dafür, dass sie sich von mir hat küssen lassen. Wär ja auch ziemlich ungerecht. Schließlich hab ich angefangen.

Dann klopfe ich an die Tür.

Keine Reaktion.

Vielleicht schläft sie. Ich drücke die Klinke hinunter. Nadim schläft nicht. Sie liegt in ihrem Bett und nur der Kopf schaut unter der Decke hervor. Sie hat geweint.

Ich bin vorhin, als sie in der Dusche stand, weggelaufen. Also mache ich jetzt den ersten Schritt. Ich schlüpfe zu Nadim unter die Bettdecke und drehe ihr das Gesicht zu. Ich sehe sie lange an.

„Ich heiße Rose", sage ich schließlich, „und wie heißt du?"

Es ist nur ein Flüstern, dass aus ihrem Mund kommt. „Ich heiße Mina."

Dann lächelt sie und ich lächele zurück.

~ . ~ . ~

 _Anregungen zu der Geschichte kamen, unter anderem, aus dem französischen Spielfilm ‚Tomboy'._


End file.
